Many conventional voice interaction systems provide static voice menus to a user. That is, the voice menu system is fixed and is provided to each different user in the same manner in terms of content and sequence of presentation. As a result, many highly advanced users may find the static voice menus overly simplistic and therefore frustrating. Relatedly, many less advanced users may find the static voice menus too complex and difficult to navigate. Overall, providing the same voice menu system to each user can lead to user dissatisfaction with conventional voice interaction systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptive voice interaction system that can customize various features of the menu system to particular groups of users.